AHR: The Silent Type is the Shadow King's Kink
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: Kyoya's working late again and gets a little help from a tall masculine Mori. What starts as numbers and data ends in pain and pleasure. Mori's gonna help Kyoya in more ways than one! MoriKyo yaoi! R&R it baby! :3


**A/N: G'day, Princess Ramen, front and center! Here goes another After Hour Rendezvous! Hopefully, you'll like this one. Can anyone imagine Mori and Kyoya together? Well, let me blow your mind with this hella fanfic! I put my all into this one, so please enjoy it! Crack pairings are hilarious! Okay, to be honest, I don't think MoriKyo is a crack pairing. I love the idea of the two pacifists getting it on in a yaoi. On to the story!**

**After Hours Rendezvous: The Silent Type is the Shadow King's Kink**

"Hahaha! Milord ripped his pants!" two annoying redheaded twins boys teased, laughing hysterically.

"Stop staring you perverted doppelgangers!" our blonde president chanted back angrily. I rubbed my temples. Their yelling is giving me a headache. Why couldn't they just go home?

"You're the perv here, sempai!"

"Not even you two little devils!"

"Wahh. Wahh. Cry us a river milord!" After that I heard a shuffling noise come closer to me. I sigh quietly as I await Tamaki's complaining.

"MOTHER! These two are making fun of me! Send them to the dungeon or maybe you-"

"Umm, Daddy? Do you really need to stay here and complain about it?" I glare at Tamaki hard, straight in the eye. "Honestly, the quicker you get home, the quicker the situation will be over with."

In the back I hear the twins cackling in the background. I glare past Tamaki at the two twins. Kaoru caught my glare and motioned Hikaru to stop. When they both stopped, I pushed up my glasses.

"And Hikaru? Kaoru? Don't you two need to go home too? I honestly don't have the patience for this." I look down at my work, and continued, "Why are you three still here? We didn't even open today, yet you still show up." I sighed lightly. Unfortunately for us, Honey-sempai and Haruhi both suspiciously got sick to day. I looked over to my left to see Mori-sempai next to me working. "I only allowed Mori to be here because he had nothing to do with out Honey here today. So if you have nothing else better to do," I gave the three morons a hard glare. "please go."

"A-a-alright, K-k-k-kyoya-sempai. We're out of here. Bye!" the twins nervously chanted as the left the Music Room. I started to feel that purple aura I allegedly had. Tamaki looked at me with puppy eyes.

"But MOTHERRRRRR!" he whined. I simply replied with a stern tone,

"GoodBYE, Tamaki."

I turned back to my work as I heard Tamaki shuffle his way out of the Music Room. As he closed the door, I heard a rip, then a whiny Tamaki. I laughed a little, Mori chuckling after me. I eventually drop my head on the table. Damn, I am worn out. What a day. My eyes lightly fluttered shut.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

I feel someone shaking me. I slowly blinked my eyes. As soon as my eyes were adjusted, I saw Mori looking at me softly. I sat up and let out a big yawn while stretching. I looked down at my papers, which are now covered in my drool. Disgusting. I let out a slightly smaller yawn, before I began to speak.

"Oh, hey Mori-sempai. How long has it been? What time is it?"

"5:46...2 hours." he replied in his calm, baritone voice.

"Oh just great. And I couldn't finish the Club's finances."

"Already done." Mori pointed to a stack of neatly organized papers. He smiled at me gently. I couldn't help but stare at his lips. They were thin and pink, and they curled up in a very slight angle, but you can definitely call it a smile.

I place my face in my hands, and let out a sigh. 'I shouldn't be thing about my sempai this way.' I felt light-headed for the moment. Mori handed me my glasses as I lifted my head out of my hands. He looked at me with worry. I slid on my glasses, and with that, I could see clearly. I noticed that Mori was not wearing his blazer or tie, and his button-up was half way done.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Mori-sempai, I'm alright. Just a little light-headed is all."

"You want water and an Advil?"

"That would be nice, Mori-sempai, if it's not to much trouble."

Mori got up and walked to the refrigerator. I looked over at the neatly piled finances again. That was nice of him.

'Mori is admirable for that. Saved me a lot of trouble. He's also very good-looking too. I wouldn't mind working with him everyday. Oh what am I thinking? He's my sempai, a third year. He wouldn't have any interest in me! Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about him like that at ALL! Ugh!'

I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth. Suddenly, I hear a loud thud, breaking glass, and a grunt of pain. My eyes shot open as I turned around to see Mori on his side. I totally forgot that he's a complete klutz without Honey here. I scurried over to him and kneeled down next to him. The hand that was holding the cup was bleeding and had some pieces of glass in it. I rolled him on his back a panicked slightly.

"Mori-sempai, are you alright?" He nodded slightly. I picked up his bloody hand carefully. I began to pick out the pieces of glass. I looked at him frequently, and with each pluck of glass out of his smooth skin, his face winced slightly. When I picked out the last piece, he let out a sigh of relief. I looked down at him, and he curled up his lips to that little smile I shouldn't like, but do anyways.

"I don't think we have any Band-Aids."

"Lick it." he said in a calm voice, smile still upon his face.

"Huh?" I looked at him with confusion. He moved his hand from out of mine up closer to my mouth. I thought about it slightly. I shouldn't be doing this. It's unhealthy. It's not even right for me to do it. But I really wanted to do it, just because I can. So after 30 seconds of thought, I slowly began to put one of his fingers in my mouth. I began to suck on them lightly. I hated the bitter taste of iron, but my mouth and tongue just wouldn't stop cleaning Mori's wounds. A minute later, I was on the next finger…then the next one…and then the next one. Before I knew it, I was on his thumb and wrist, where most of the blood was. It'd been 7 minutes by the time I had finished his entire hand. As I removed my mouth from his wrist, a string of saliva connected us for only a moment, as it tore apart the further I moved away. I looked down at Mori's face, which looked oddly pleased…as if I had pleasured him.

"Thank you." he whispered, that gentle smile turning into a shit-eating grin. I nodded and smiled back.

We stared into each other's eyes for quite a moment, before I felt Mori's hand landed on the nape of my neck. He gently applied pleasure, and my face got closer and closer to his. My heart began beating faster, and then slightly stopped as my lips touched his. I only gasped into the kiss, and Mori slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned slightly as Mori's tongue began to explore the cavern of my mouth. I hesitated slightly before my tongue began to massage his. The hand Mori placed on my neck slowly slid down to my waist. He hissed in the kiss as he placed his wounded hand on the other side of my waist. We broke the kiss only for a moment and he lifted me, and I was straddling him, right over his growing erection.

"Mori-sempai," I mumbled. "what is this?"

"Something you wanted. I can see it in your eyes."

My face suddenly felt flushed. He was right. As much as I tried to tell myself not to, I just keep on eyeing Mori. He drew me into him, no questions asked or permission needed. I couldn't resist it anymore. I hastily grabbed the sides of Mori's face and smashed my lips to his. What was so soft and passionate only a moment ago, became fiery, hot, and sexy in this instant. I felt Mori's hands slip from my waist to my ass and began squeezing it tightly. I let out a small moan into the kiss. I knew I couldn't sit back and take it. I began to rotate my hips on Mori, rubbing our erections against one another. Mori moaned into my lips, making them vibrate slightly. I intensified my gyrating only a little, and Mori began biting on my bottom lip. I hissed out loudly. I broke away from the kiss.

"Do you like that, Mori-sempai?" I licked my lips seductively.

"Yeah."

"Good, then I'm doing my job."

I sat up straight and looked down at Mori. I bit my lip as I shifted my hips. I reached down and finished unbuttoning Mori's shirt. I pushed it of his body. Kendo did some good to him; his body was nicely shaped, not too muscular and not too lanky. I bent down to kiss on his beautiful sculpted chest. I traced my tongue to his left nipple, then to the right. I look up at him seductively and he bit his lip. Slowly, I gyrated my hips on him, and we both began to moan slightly audibly.

"Do you want this, Kyoya?" Mori asked me in a euphoric tone.

"Weren't you the one that said I did want it?"

Mori chuckled slightly. I sat upright as I let Mori slip off my blazer and unbutton my shirt. He, then, began to pinch on both of my nipples. I arched my back, and moaned loudly. I placed my hands on his chest and slid them down to his belt. I began to fiddle with his belt, and before I knew it, Mori's pants were unbelted, unbuttoned, and unzipped. Still straddling him. I stood on my knees and began to pull down his pants. When I couldn't reach down to pull anymore, Mori took over and pulled both his boxers and pants. What seemed like a dragon sprung from underneath his boxers. My mouth gaped open and my eyes popped open. To be honest, I felt inferior to Mori. His erection was huge. Mine would probably never be like his. It was amazing…and I just couldn't wait to take it for an experimental ride.

My gawking soon ended when I heard the slight tinkering of my own belt being taken off. A slight breeze whiplashes against my ass as Mori peeled my boxers and pants off of me. My erection, too, sprung free. I blushed nervously as Mori smiled.

"I like it," Mori said as he fumbled around with my erection. "Don't worry about it. It's perfect."

"But, Mori-sempai…"

"Shhh…no need to call me sempai. Here, with you, I'm Mori."

I lowered myself back down on Mori and when our hot erections touched, I moaned out loud. Mori barely moaned as he placed his hands on my waist. He moved my hips and made our erections rub on one another. I placed my hands on his chest and looked down, half-wincing. I looked at our erections. His is like a boa constrictor compared to my little garden snake of a penis. I cried out as Mori took a hold of both of our erections, and stroked. My breathing began to get intense and Mori was panting heavily as well. I shifted my hips back and forth and clawed my nails into his chest. Mori's moans become louder as I push harder down and gyrated on his incredibly large erection. I arched my back far as he stroked and pulled hard on our throbbing erections. As I intensified my gyrating, Mori increased his stroking. I felt like crying as my tears brimmed over. I felt my end coming near.

'Who would've guessed, that I'm here with Mori semp-I mean, Mori, getting it on. I just really hope we don't end up like the twins, yesterday. I have to be sure… What am I worried about? They can't do a damn thing about it! I'm going to enjoy this experience. No questions asked or permission needed. But I'm not ready to cum yet…I have to ride the tatsu first. It is only in my best interest…and desires…'

I finally let go of Mori's chest and pried his hand off of our erections. When I did, I leaned down and gave a deep, powerful, and passionate kiss. It feels as if our tongues are fighting to the death, in mortal combat. I plunged my tongue down into his throat, as he did the same to me. I combed my hands though his short, black, messy hair and tugged slightly. He mimicked my motions as he did the same. My glasses slipped slightly, so I took them off and tossed them to the side. I raised up from the kiss. I used my ankles to slide my pants and boxers off completely. I raised my ass up slightly. Mori took a hold of his tatsu-like boner and aimed it at my tight anus. He looked up at me slightly looking for the okay. I placed my hands back on his chest, clenched my eyes shut, and nodded. This is what I was waiting for.

Only the tip of his monumental penis entered the tiny cavern known as my ass, and I was already moaning loudly. I clawed into his chest a little more as he pushed further, the head of the dragon inside. Tiny tears of unmanliness spilled over as he pushed in even further. I start to feel his shaft going in, and well as the tearing of the muscles in my anus. I clawed in even deeper as he pushed in a little deeper and held it there.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sweating, like this is causing pain for him too.

"Uhh, ngh, it's of large proportions…your erection." I winced slightly.

"Tell me when you're ready to go in."

I sat there in pain letting it all sink in. 'Why did someone not tell me that this would hurt? I've only heard it hurts women through their vagina and ass. But I'm a virgin, and I would've guessed my first time would be with a female, anyways. But I guess I'm a homosexual now, and I'm going through with this…and it feels good after a while. Okay, let's go.'

I open my eyes slightly.

"Alright Mori. Let's go."

I clenched my eyes shut again as I felt him slide himself further into me. It didn't hurt as much as it did before, but damn it, it still hurts like a hoe! We took this steps at a time, getting used to each sense of fullness. When I finally reach the bottom of his shaft, I let out a long exhale. I stopped clawing into Mori. I opened my eyes. I have never felt so full. It was like being constipated in the most pleasurable of ways. I blushed in a heated sense of euphoria. I look down at Mori. I took one hand and intertwined it with his injured hand, and used my other to place his hand on my waist.

"Take control, Mori. Just please be gentle."

"Of course, Kyoya."

Mori had an iron grip on my waist as he lifted me only a few centimeters up his shaft, and then slid me down. I moaned out slightly. What a great feeling. He repeated again…and again…and again. I took little bunny hops on the dragon boner. He began to move faster, keeping the little bunny hop. I moaned even louder. Oh, the feeling of love-making! I wanted more.

"P-please Mori. Moree…I love it. Onegai…"

Mori responded to my begs and pleads as he moved faster and went from bunny hops to bunny jumps, moving up and down along his shaft; I slid up and down eight centimeters of that seemingly meter long dick. He began to slam me down a little harder, clapping our balls together. I moaned out in ecstasy with a hidden chuckle mixed in. Mori was breathing heavily, trying to control himself for me. The heat of his fire breathing dragon filled me up even more. I was ready for a challenge.

"Oh Mori!" I shouted. "Please take me on! I want it! Give it to me good!"

'Ngh, alright." he calmly said back to me.

Mori untwined his other hand from mine and took a strong grip on the other side of my waist. I bit my lip in anticipation. Mori took one last bunny jump thrust into me. He lifted me slowly up to the bottom of the head of his dragon. I drew in a deep breath as Mori slammed me down onto him. I arched my back and screamed out extremely loud. It felt so good. He repeated it slowly only a few more times before he picked up the pace. Quickly, he lifted me up and slammed me down. The sound of flesh clapping against each other echoed. I shouted, screamed, and moaned in a rage of ecstasy. I combed my hands through my hair. I actually wanted to pull my own hair! As the thrusting continued, I began to feel him pushing up in to me when he slams me down on him. It was only a couple more thrusts before he hit the sweet spot. The spot that made me scream out..

"Oh yes! Yes Mori, there it is. Keep it there! Come on!"

Nothing could ever make me feel this good. Not even all the profit in the world. Not being able to beat out my two older brothers. Not even a day without Tamaki. I feel like Hunny-sempai when he eats cake. Please don't let this end so suddenly! I began to move my body at my own will. I grabbed Mori's wrists and pulled his hands off my waist. My fingers interlaced with his as we both moaned out in ecstatic euphoria. Mori began to pant heavily and hiss out loud as I squeezed onto his injured hand. My moans and screams came out hiccup-y as I bounced up, down, and up again on Mori's ridiculous erection.

With out a hint of warning, Mori slithered his good hand out of the grip of mine and took hold of my long-hardened erection. He began to immediately pump it to the speed of our fucking. Although I was hurting it, I squeezed on his hurt hand even tighter. I felt it all tense up inside me: my lungs couldn't keep up with my breathing, my eyes tearing up at every pump, my gut clenching tighter and tighter every second this continues. I felt a gurgling sense down inside as Mori continued to hit my prostate. His sweaty, cold hand on my erection was pulling towards my end. I felt it coming as I arched my back. I combed through my hair with my free hand and tugged on a handful as I screamed out,

"Mori! I think…ngh, that I'm g-gonna..I might…UGHHHH!"

"Not yet, please hold out a while." Mori managed to grunt back at me.

He slowed down to a stop and pulled out to the top of his tatsu. Before I knew it he slammed me down roughly. I moaned and screamed out. He did it again and again, constantly hitting the sweetest spot.

"Ngh, here I come, K-kyoya!" Mori moaned out to me.

I felt my ass muscles involuntarily squeeze around Mori's tatsu. When he pushed in one last time, all I felt was warm liquid filling me. He pumped in little humps as I released as well.

"Gyahh, Moriiiiii!"

I looked down and saw my cum spill all over Mori's chest and mine. He kept pumping until I had finished and made it to the end of my release. As soon as he let go of my cock, I collapsed on his chest, out of breath. I kissed Mori deeply on the lips one last time, before I lay my head on his chest and drift to sleep.

-NINE HOURS LATER-

My cell phone alarm goes off. I sit up and stretch and slowly came to realize that I was in my bed, at home. I pick up my phone to turn off my alarm on my phone and see that there's a text message. I grabbed my glasses of the dresser next to my bed, put them on and read the message,

FROM: Mori-sempai (xxx-xxxx)

SUBJECT: Sorry

I drop'd you off at home. Couldn't leave u the club. I'll see u 2morrow. I had fun last nite. Luv you

-Mori

I leaned back and read the message again, and again. Before I knew it, an hour had passed. Memories of last night blowing my mind. The passion, the love, the anal pain, the excitement I felt. I tried to sit up in the bed, but it hurt really badly. I hissed in pain as I got up and got dressed for school.

I finally hissed and whined my way to the grand hall. Tachibana worried as he carried my bag out to the front door.

-A THIRTY MINUTE DRIVE TO OURAN LATER-

I hesitated my way through campus, to leave my finished finance papers for the club up in the Third Music Room. My ass hurt slightly less than what it did when I first got out of bed this morning, but it still hurt. I wallowed up the last set of stairs and down the hall. In front of the door, was a tall, lean figure I could recognize.

"Hey." he said to me in his monotone voice. He opened his arms to welcome me into a bracing hug. I pushed up my glasses slightly, peering around to see if anyone was around. Assuring that the coast was clear, I dropped my stuff, and jumped into his arms.

I squeezed him tightly, as he lightly lifted me of the floor. I hiss out a little; he grabbed my ass and it still hurts. I jumped down from the hug to make sure no one saw that happen. I pushed up my glasses again and looked up at him.

"Um, thanks for taking me home last night. It must've been troublesome." I sighed, and then a sudden question popped into my head. "How'd you even get into the mansion?" Mori chuckled deeply as he pulled out my key to the mansion. He dangled them over my head, and I snatched them. That Mori would take the initiative to look though my stuff to get me home. But then again, it's better than being caught naked covered in cum and some blood…especially by the Hitachiins and Tamaki, they'll never let me live this down.

I picked up my stuff of the floor and walked towards the door to the Third Music Room. Mori and I pushed open the door. The room looked clean. The glass was swept, the blood was gone, and the first aid kit placed in the table. I looked over to Mori's hand it was nicely bandaged in white medical tape. I took that hand into mine. I felt him flinch a little, but he took a grip onto my hand. We walked deeper into the club room and sat on one of the love seats in the middle of the room. I placed my stuff carefully on the table. My heart began to race again, last night's fornication blowing through my mind again. I felt Mori-sempai squeeze on to my hand. As soon as I turned to meet his gaze, his lips forcefully made contact with mine.

Our tongues danced sinfully in each others mouth. We weren't kissing in lust or for dominance. It was simply a kiss, that I felt, was for those truly in love. Mori took his free hand and gently placed on my face; I did the same. Our kiss deepened as I moaned out. Mori untwined his hands with mine and began to caress my back. Without knowing, or any fair warning on my behalf, the door opened and four figures stood there. I peaked out of the corner of my eye and gasped. I roughly (and unintentionally) shoved Mori away from me.

"K-Kyoya..?" The tallest one uttered in that voice I recognized oh so well.

"Ta-ta-takashi?" A squeaky, almost teary voice cried out. I felt the torque that Mori had turned his head towards his young accomplice. A moment of silence passed between us, until a crack of laughter broke the silence.

"Omigod, the Shadow King was sucking face with the Silent Type!" Hikaru laughed out hysterically.

"Stop the presses! Get the Newspaper Club here! This is too good!" Kaoru cried out in hilarity. I glared down at the two as I stood up. They quieted down suddenly. The Shadow King within me quickly emerged. The twins, and even Tamaki, seem to shrink down over my evil gaze. I walked up to them, and was about to give them the back of my hand, when a blunt female voice reverberated in my ears.

"Uh, Kyoya-sempai? Why is you face red?" I turned to look at her angelic, innocent face, and calmed down, just a little. Hunny walked over to Haruhi and whispered something in her ear. She looked at me, then past me toward Mori. I was afraid of her reaction. The silence floated in again, until Haruhi began busting out laughing. I felt my self turning redder. I turned back to Mori, who was just as red as me, if not redder. The twins then began bursting out laughing again. Tamaki and Hunny just stood in innate silence. The laughing went on.

"Y'know Kyoya, I always wonder where you'd fall on the kink meter. Turns out the Silent Type is the Shadow King's kink. Who would've guessed…?" She glared at the twins, who both stopped laughing in their tracks. "You two on the other hand, are on a whole different level of kink, that it's wrong." She chuckled out almost evilly. If there was Hikaru and Kaoru, and Mori and I, I can only imagine who's next. I switched my gaze over to the silent Hunny and Tamaki…

**A/N: Princess Ramen here! Here it is, there it was. What an amazing story. No one could be this problematic to write a yaoi like this…except for me. I'm genius. Actually, I'm gonna give this one out to my Luka-chan! She, and her encouraging words, helped me finish this last bit of the story. Gakupo-kun loves you Luka-chan! She may live far from me, but I love her a lot! Thank you for reading! Now, onto the sequal: "AfterHours Rendezvous: Cake For A King! Sayonara, dudes and lady-ettes!**


End file.
